The Stripping
The Stripping is a Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt episode from season one. In this episode, Garterbelt gets angry at Panty and Stocking for wasting money, so the angels make a bet to raise three million dollars within three days. Summary The episode starts with Garterbelt, who is seen lecturing the angels. He tells them they spend too much money in unnecessary stuff, and assures them their expenses have surpassed three million dollars already. Garterbelt also explains he doesn't have any money to repair the church, which was greatly damaged in during the angels' previous fight. Panty tells Garterbelt they're going to try earning money, but Garterbelt laughs at them, saying they wouldn't be able to make any money on their own. He then asks them to prove themselves by making three million dollars in three days, and that if they fail, they wouldn't be able to waste money ever again. The Anarchy sisters wonder how to make that much money, when Brief suddenly appears, telling them they need to do manual labor in order to earn money honestly. The angels decide to work in a café, where Stocking is doing a great job, but Panty accidentally spills her tray all over the place, causing their boss to fire them. They are later seen working as police officers, but since they were wearing mini-skirts, they cause several people to become distracted and crash their vehicles. Panty and Stocking try working as car washers, but they customize their client's car without his permission. As demolishers, they demolish various buildings accidentally. In an asylum, they cause a ruckus by exposing themselves. They end up working in a bar, where they overhear a man saying he had won three million dollars in one day, playing in a casino. Brief tries telling them that gambling is bad, but the Anarchy sisters ditch him and go to the casino anyway. While playing slots, Panty and Stocking soon reach their goal of three million, since it appears that angels are impossibly lucky while gambling. After winning a few millions, they are told to move to the VIP part of the casino, where card games and roulettes are favored over slots. It was later revealed the demon sisters were the owners of the casino, and that a giant money-eating ghost is absorbing their clients' lost money. Upon noticing the Anarchy sisters were in their casino, Scanty and Kneesocks start rigging their games, making them lose all their money. After running out of money, Panty and Stocking begin selling their clothes in order to keep gambling, but they keep losing all their money. Kneesocks becomes distracted after Panty suddenly sneezed, and didn't notice the roulette stopped on the number Panty bet on, finally making them win all their lost money once again and also making the money-eating ghost shrink into a brick-like being, resemble a single bar of gold. Panty shoots the ghost, who explodes. The following day, Garterbelt tells them they are shameful for auctioning their clothes, and refuses the three million, for that money was dirty. Brief is later seen bidding on Panty's panties in order to protect her stuff. Gallery 7b-1.jpg 7b-2.jpg 7b-3.jpg 7b-4.jpg 7b-5.jpg 7b-6.jpg 7b-7.jpg 7b-8.jpg 7b-9.jpg 7b-10.jpg 7b-11.jpg 7b-12.jpg 7b-13.jpg 7b-14.jpg 304335-screenshot015.jpg 7b-15.jpg 7b-16.jpg 7b-17.jpg 7b-18.jpg 7b-19.jpg 7b-20.jpg 7b-21.jpg 304336-screenshot016.jpg Featured Items & Locations *Daten City *Daten City's Church *Hellton Casino Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the American film, The Killing. *The guy whose car Panty and Stocking wash, looks suspiciously like Tsuna, from Reborn! *Brief in a red Playboy bunny costume seems similar to Haruko (in Episode 5) of FLCL and, by extension, of the bunny girl in Gainax's early effort Daicon IV. *The blonde girl in the pink Playboy bunny costume and the brunette in the orange Playboy bunny costume may be based off of Princess Peach and Daisy. *The money-eating ghost has the form of a pyramid with an eye. Category:Episodes